Porque los amo
by PuLgA
Summary: Le preguntaron tontamente porque había arresgado su vida por ellos... la respuesta era tan obvia... El amor que Sakura sentía por Sasuke y Naruto era suficiente razón para no permitir que ellos muriesen en manos del otro... ella moriría en su lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque los amo.**

"_deténganse!" _

Corría tras ellos… no soportaba el hecho de que peleasen

"_por favor!"_

Idiotas… disparan y después preguntan…

"_Naruto! Sasuke! Deténganse por favor!"_

Mi mente repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez…

El chakra de cada uno de ellos se manifestaba con una fuerza increíble…

Sharingan vs. Kyubi

Me interpongo entre ellos… evitando que el ataque de cada uno llegase al otro.

"_Sakura-Chan!"_

"_Sakura…"_

Mi cuerpo choca contra el piso, sin embargo ya no siento dolor, todo pasó ya…

"_Sakura-Chan! No te vallas! Por favor!"_

Unos brazos rodean mi cuerpo casi inerte y ruegan porque abra mis ojos… y siento que algo cálido baja por mi rostro…

"_Na-ruto… Sasuk-e" _

Me limito a sonreír, ambos están a salvo.

"_Porque lo hiciste!" _

Iba a responder pero me vi interrumpida por otra voz…

"_Esto no era con tigo…Porque lo hiciste Sakura!"_

Ambos sonaban preocupados… molestos y con la voz quebrada producto del llanto.

"Yo... _p-por… una vez… quise sentirme útil para… ustedes"_

A ambos les corrían lágrimas, ambos tenían la voz quebrada… ambos se sentían culpables…

Y yo apenas podía hablar para decirles que no llorasen.

"_Sakura-chan… resiste! Te llevaremos a la aldea… tu… tu no puedes irte!"_

"_Na-ruto…ya- no hay nada… que ha-cer"_

Él me acomoda sobre sus piernas, me abraza y continúa llorando… Sasuke simplemente se queda mirando la escena, también presa del llanto…

Se arrodilla a mi lado y siento su mano acariciar mi rostro… yo vuelvo a sonreír débilmente mientras mis ojos van perdiendo su brillo.

"_tonta… esto no era tu asunto… ahora… mira lo que hiciste…"-_puso su otra mano en su húmeda mejilla-_"estoy… llorando"_

Los dos agacharon la mirada y yo me preparaba para no verlos más…

"_Naruto…Sasuke-Kun… la-lamento, haber… sido una molestia…la-lamento… que ahora… lloren por… mi culpa"_

Suspiro débilmente, fijo mi vista en Naruto, y en Sasuke… me doy cuenta que sus manos, las que intentaron inútilmente curar mis heridas están llenas de sangre…

Respiro, y dirijo mis ultimas palabras a ellos

"_qui-quiero… que sepan… q-ue… son… lo mas impor-tante, para mi… y que si Kami… me lo permite… los estaré observando..." _

"_Porque lo hiciste!!"_

Les dedico mi última sonrisa… lloro por ultima vez…

Pero no de pena…

Estoy feliz…

Vale la pena morir por ellos

Cierro mis ojos y tranquilamente respondo a la insistente pregunta.

"_Porque los amo…"_

Suspiro, y lo último que veo , son ellos... sus rostros, sus ojos... azules y negros...

Vale la pena, sacrificarse por quienes amas.

……………………………………

;O; les gusto?? T.T a mi si… este fic lo tenia en mi mente hace tiempo… y me aventuré a escribirlo… por favor déjenme reviews no sean malitos, y díganme quejas, elogios, amenazas etc. miren que me costó escribirlo ;O;


	2. Chapter 2

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Detenganse!! Sasuke! Naruto!!"_

Aquellos gritos me atormentaban cada noche, desde que ella ya no esta con nosotros.

"_Porfavor!!"_

Ambos recordamos aquel momento, en que ella recibía los dos mortales ataques, protegiéndonos uno del otro.

Verla caer

Ver que sus ojos ya no brillaran mas

Saber que nunca mas podrá sonreir

Todavía escucho el sonido de su cuerpo caer en el suelo… bañada en sangre

Soy incapaz de reaccionar… los dos a quienes mas querías somos los culpables de que ahora sufras…

"_Porque lo hiciste!!"_

Tu solo sonreiste

"_p-por… una vez… quise sentirme útil para… ustedes"_

Nos arrodillamos a tu lado, aunque sabíamos que no saldría de esta, queríamos engañarnos.

"_Sakura-chan… resiste! Te llevaremos a la aldea… tu… tu no puedes irte!"_

No era capaz de verte sufrir, verte en ese estado desgarraba mi alma…

Ambos llorabamos

Ambos sufrimos

Ambos nos odiábamos…

Pero tu te interpusiste porque no soportabas la idea de que uno de nosotros ya no estuviese.

Nos mostraste que no valía la pena luchar…

Y aunque ambos hicimos que pasaras por una cruel agonía

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquel día con tigo, nos sonreías, nos dedicabas tu mirada que poco a poco se iba apagando.

Mientras nosotros llorabamos, tu sonreias, y pedías perdon por hacernos pasar por aquello.

"_qui-quiero… que sepan… q-ue… son… lo mas impor-tante, para mi… y que si Kami… me lo permite… los estaré observando..."_

Decías que nosostros te protegíamos…

Pero cuan equivocada estabas

Tu nos protegías… nos apoyabas incondicionalmente, nos dabas aliento…

Nos protegías de nosotros mismos.

Incluso fuiste capaz de dedicarnos tus últimas palabras.

"_porque lo hiciste!!"_

Insistíamos en que respondieses porque te habías entrometido… o por _quien_

"_porque los amo"_

Y tu suspiraste

Viste nuestros ojos

Cerraste los tuyos

Y sonreiste por ultima vez…

Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a responderte, solo atinamos a gritarlo al mismo tiempo cuando tu ya no podías oírlo.

"_Te amo!!"_

Las lagrimas no se detenían… abrazamos tu cuerpo inerte, ninguno quería que te fueras pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Ya no podríamos darte los besos que no te dimos…

No podríamos ver tu sonrisa…

Ya nada valía la pena si no teníamos a quien proteger.

Ahora estamos los dos al frente de tu tumba… los dos con un ramo de flores, cruzamos miradas y sonreimos tristemente.

Nos sentamos al frente de la lápida adornada con una adorable foto tuya en la que sonríes.

"_no es lo mismo"_

Susurra mi compañero que al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Desde que ya no estas, no hemos podido evitar llorar frente a tu tumba, sintiéndonos culpables…

Pasan unas horas de una conversación con 3 personas en la que solo hablan 2, con Naruto cruzamos unas palabras antes de marcharnos.

Nos limpiamos las lágrimas y él antes de marcharse dice

"_yo también te amo Sakura-chan" _

Depositando una cajita de terciopelo abierta con un anillo de oro, en una unar de cristal en frente de la lápida.

Me muestra su dedo anular, dejándo a la vista un anillo igual al que dejó en la lápida, y se vá.

Espero un rato, y dejo otra cajita con otro anillo idéntico a uno que tengo yo en el dedo anular, al parecer seguimos siendo rivales.

"_yo te amo mas Sakura"_

Derramo mas lágrimas y me marcho…

Con aquel gesto, Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, confirmo los sentimientos que tengo por Sakura, por mucho que Naruto diga lo contrario…

"_volveré mañana…" _

Como todos los días a decirte lo arrepentido que estoy, seguramente Naruto tambien vendrá…

_FIN…_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ahora SI!! Porque ustedes me lo pidieron! ;O; aquí tienen una "continuación" para deshacerse en lágrimas ;O; hasta yo lloré, les recomiendo leer este fic con una musica triste o lenta como "You raise me up" de Josh Groban para que lloren mas…

Espero sus reviews para que me inspiren en continuar mis historias ;O;

Besos ;O;


End file.
